


That Will Mean I May

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Rocky Horror Picture Show, World's Finest - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossdressing, Crossover, Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Science Fiction, Slash, Songfic, Superpowers, wfge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>songfic: <i>'Cause I've seen, oh, blue skies/Through the tears in my eyes/And I realize, "I'm Going Home"</i> (<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1Xn-DWHuuM">youtube</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Will Mean I May

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to FictionalKnight for the beta.
> 
> Written for the [WFGE](http://community.livejournal.com/infinite_earths/7337.html) prompt F54: "[Rocky Horror Picture Show](http://www.rockyhorror.com/)... Springboard!"

**CLARK**

_On the day I went away, "Goodbye," was all I had to say_

Clark was in an emotional fog when he left Earth for New Krypton, mourning both Pa and Bruce. He'd welcomed back Conner, hugged Ma and Lois, and asked Mon-El for his help. He had surprisingly little to do to leave an entire life and world behind him. Officially he was renouncing his human identity for his Kryptonian one, though he still felt himself a being of two worlds. He felt numb saying his goodbyes to the unmarked grave in Gotham.

 

_Now I want to come again, and stay. Smile, and that will mean I may._

New Krypton never felt like home, even as much as he wanted it to do so. The culture was his own, but he didn't honestly remember it. Daily, something would happen to remind him just how he missed Earth.

The way Nar unquestionably followed his orders unnerved him, but she was a good soldier and acted with conscience just as any on Earth would do. Tyr's guilt and internalized demoralization reminded him of Earth's struggles for labor rights. Alura's stoic attitude and calm reassurances - well frankly, they reminded him of how Ma and Pa had taught him to behave, thinking of others before himself. Behaviors were slightly different, but motivations were the same and he found he used his Earth-learned skills more often than those that were Kryptonian taught, whether it was corralling Thought-Beasts, like Pa taught him or martial arts, like he'd learned from Bruce. Using those skills reminded him how much he missed them. Reminded him of mortality and of the little things that made life worth living. Like Bruce's smile... People had thought that Bruce's smiles were rare, but they'd been mistaken. His eyes had smiled all the time. Clark missed their clarity.

 

_'Cause I've seen, oh, blue skies through the tears in my eyes, and I realize, I'm going home._

The Earth looked so blue beneath him. Usually, Clark liked to linger before entering the atmosphere, to savor the view and perspective. Not today. Today, he was going home. He raced around the spinning planet and plunged into the stratosphere beneath him, alighting gently and gracefully on the main portico of Wayne Manor.

 

**BRUCE**   


_Everywhere it's been the same feeling, like I'm outside in the rain_

Bruce found it ironic that despite the difference in the Earth's weather patterns, it always rained in Gotham. Even in the stone age, it rained. He welcomed it. He stood outside his cave and let the water pour over him, cleansing him of his confusion, his regrets. Washing away his burdens and making him whole again. The rain was always a part of him, as much as he was a part of Gotham. It didn't matter that the city hadn't been founded yet. It would be founded eventually and then it would be his city.

 

_wheeling free to try and find a game, dealing cards for sorrow, cards for pain._

It was raining. Silas Wayne did all he could for the city he'd founded. He often found himself on patrol, walking through the cobbled streets, as night fell.

Sometimes, the rabble and miscreants would spill out into the streets at his feet, and he'd need to bring them into the Sheriff. More often, in order to protect his city, he had to seek them out in the parlors and backrooms of public houses. He didn't need it, but he liked to wear a disguise on such occasions. He called himself "Matches" and that seemed to suit.

Illicit games of chance were easy to join and the players would offer up their sad-sack tales of misbehavior. How they'd conned this lady, stolen from this gentleman, killed this savage. They always had some excuse, a dying mother, a pregnant wife. He pitied them their sorry lives, but it didn't justify crime in his city. It was a constant struggle to fight their schemes and keep Gotham safe. His city meant everything to him, but his life was lonely.

 

_'Cause I've seen, oh, blue skies through the tears in my eyes, and I realize, I'm going home._

It wasn't raining, but this life was his - he recognized it as his own. The tragedy of his childhood that had focused his compassion and intellect.

Alfred was there to see to his comforts; Leslie to challenge his conscience; Lucius to manage his company; Jim to inspire him; Selina to remind him to judge acts rather than people. His family was there in the home they'd built together. Dick was there, grinning from ear to ear and keeping a firm hand on Damian. Tim and Cass were sitting on a nearby sofa, drinking tea and speaking quietly to each other. Probably discussing whether Bruce was of sound mind after his ordeal. Barbara surveyed them all, as she often did, and she had even arranged a meeting for Bruce with Jason.

He was surrounded by love, yet he didn't feel quite at home until he saw the billowing red cape through window, then heard the doorbell ring.

 

**EPILOGUE**

"Wait a minute, Clark. You're telling me you relate to _Frank-N-Furter_? The bisexual, transvestite, nymphomaniac, alien cannibal?" Bruce was incredulous, but Clark just looked disapproving.

"He's not technically a cannibal, you know. Eddie wasn't the same species." They were alone in Bruce's Metropolis penthouse.

"So, you're fine with eating humans now?" Bruce suppressed a smile. It was fun to play with Clark's own words.

"NO!" Clark was obviously alarmed at the very thought. Bruce wasn't surprised, considering Clark had even dabbled in vegetarianism in his youth. "I didn't mean I could relate to being a cannibal."

Bruce leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Just the bisexual, transvestite, nymphomaniac, alien part then?"

Clark looked away from Bruce, out the upper-floor window. The blue skies were clearly visible beyond the glass. "Not so much the nymphomaniac, either."

Bruce ignored the "alien" part of that confession. He knew Clark had issues with his his difference from humans, especially now after the ridiculous "Kryptonian Menace", but it was an old insecurity. Well worn. Instead, he focused on the long awaited admissions. He clearly hadn't yet developed Frankie's take-me-as-I-am-attitude. "Does Lois know?"

Clark blushed. "Yeah, I think she may have noticed my enjoying wearing tights and lingerie. The dresses and heels five times her size were a dead giveaway."

Bruce leaned toward Clark and waited for him to meet his eyes. "That much is obvious. I'm referring to your sexuality." Bruce arched an eyebrow for emphasis.

Clark managed to blush even deeper than before, but he didn't look away. Instead, he licked his lips. "It's one of the reasons for our open marriage."

Bruce wasn't expecting that particular information and it struck him that this entire conversation had been Clark's shy attempt at flirting with him. Bruce knew there was a reason he liked this life best. He let his eyes roam down Clark's body and back up again - clearly checking him out. This was going to be fun. Bruce decided a challenge was in order. "Now, what do you intend to do about that, Mister Kent?


End file.
